Golden Boy
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Dumbledore knew Harry wouldn't have a good life at the Dursley's so he decides to send Harry to his only other family his great aunt Dorthy who lives her mother and friends in Miami
1. Chapter 1

**Mage:** He guys new story hope you enjoy it.

 **Description:** Dumbledore new Harry wouldn't be safe with the Dursley's so he decided to send Harry to his Great aunt Dorthy Zbornack in hopes that she will give him a life filled with love.

 **Warning:** Possible Yaoi/gay slash.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Girls or Harry Potter

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Richmond Street where quiet that warm October night and the street was all but empty, except for an old man in strange clothes, carrying a small bundle. This man just so happened to be one Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

'6149 no, 6150, no but I'm getting close ah their it is 6151' thought Albus making his way up to the house he made his way to the front door where he could here the sound of a telly on and women laughing. Albus placed the wicker basket in front of the door which contained a baby boy with a angry looking scar on his head, before he placed an envelope with the name 'Dorthy Zbornak' on it. Ounce he did that he rang the door bell and hid to make sure the baby was picked up.

He watched from behind a nearby tree under a notice-me-not Charm as a brown haired women opened the door and looked around to see if anyone was their, he watched as she was about to close the door when the babies gentle crying caught her attention. Albus could see her visibly gasp alerting the other women in the house to come to the door he watched as the brown haired women picked up the basket before walking in followed by the other women before the shortest closed the door.

 **The girls point of view**

The girls had decided to have a night in not wanting to be bothered with the hot Miami heat so they decided to do their usual night of eat cheesecake, drinking coffee, and watching T.V.

"Haha, now that right their is why I love Lucy" said Blanche laughing as she watched Lucy and Ethel hitting each other with chocolate.

At that time Rose had decided to tell one of her famous Siant Olaf stories "That reminds me of the time Yollan Visterbrow and ulga steria went to-" she was was cut off the by the door bell ringing and Blanche couldn't be happier for it's timing.

"who on God's green earth could that be at this hour?" Blanche asked the girls who where wondering the same thing.

When she opened the door Blanche poked her head outside to look for whoever rang their door bell 'must be those Donelson boys again' thought Blanche she was about to close the door when the sound of crying caught her attention she looked down, Blanche couldn't help but gasp, their on her door step was a little baby.

"Blanche what's wrong?" asked Dorthy coming up behind the frozen southern belle, with Sophia and Rose right behind her, Dorthy looked over the women shoulder and could only stair at the little baby at their feet.

"Oh my God what's a baby doing here?" asked Rose in her usual naïve way.

"Selling dictionary's, he was abandoned Rose" responded Dorthy snapping at the poor women's stupid question.

"What are we just standing here for bring him in" said Blanche bring the basket and baby into her arms and walking into the house, she set the basket on the table and watched as the baby started to calm down watching with curious eyes at the four women in front of him.

"How can anyone leave a poor defenseless baby on a strangers doorstep in the middle of the night not even knowing who lives their" asked Rose directing the question to Sophia.

"Girl's who ever left this baby here knew who they where laving it with look" said Blanche holding out an envelope to Dorothy who took it in her hands and began to read.

The girls where shocked they watched as Dorothy read the letter and began to tear up, Sophia made her way over to her Pussycat and took the letter from her hand and she to began to cry.

"Oh not her oh God why" said Dorothy holding her mother as they both began to cry at the news.

"Girls what's wrong, what happened?" asked Rose coming up to the girls.

"Girls theirs something we have been meaning to tell you for a while now" said Dorothy taking a seat.

"You see, oh boy where do I start, you see Ma and I are not exactly form a normal family we come from a long line of pureblood witches and wizards called the Veritellies" said Dorothy looking at the girls.

Dorothy had expected the girls to react with shock, scorn, or skepticism.

"And?" asked Blanche

"And?, what do you mean and Blanche just told you that my mother and I are witches, and all you can say is and" Asked Dorothy.

"Dorothy we knew you where witches Rose and I both are we just thought you preferred the muggle way of things" stated Blanche looking at the baby.

"Wait how did you know?" questioned Dorothy.

"The advertisement of course did you really think I would have just anyone living with me" stated Blanche "Now besides that what was in that letter honey?"

"Alright so you girls are aware of you-know-who in England right?" asked Dorothy watching as the girls flinched at hearing the title

"Well my niece Lilly was fighting on the light side of the war and that letter just told me that she and her husband just died and this is her baby" said Dorothy

"Oh my God, you can't be serious this little baby survived a direct attack by you-know-who and lived oh God I can only imagine what his life would have been like in Britain" stated Blanche watching as Rose made the little baby giggle by conjuring a little butterfly for it to fly around his head.

"so what are we going to do, are we seriously going to raise this little baby" asked Blanche "I mean we are ahead in year even if by are standards we are quit young what are we supposed to do" asked Blanche.

Girls all exchanged a look with each other and came to a conclusion, Sophia was the first to act she pulled out her wand which was a 12in long yew wood with a Sicilian magical symbols carved into the sides.

"Sophia honey what are you doing?" asked Blanche watching as the women pulled out her wand and made her way down the hall the light of spells being cast caused the girls to make their way over the women to see her standing in front of a new door that had certainly not been their before.

"wow, Sophia did you do this?" asked Rose not noticing the girls role their eyes.

"No Rose a Dwarf came in and asked to stay so he made himself a room to stay in" said Sophia in her usual sarcastic tone

"Oh well than we should go introduce are selves" said Rose

"Oh shut up Rose!" said Dorothy snapping at the women, "Ma why did you do this"

"Why do you think the baby needs a place to sleep doesn't he?" asked Sophia opening the door, the room was far from basic the room was smilar to Dorothy with a one large window with and a closet and Bathroom the walls where done in shades of pale green on the top half and a nice cream on the bottom with a dark cream carpet. The room even had furniture it had a changing table, a basinet, and a dresser all things the baby would need.

"Sophia this is incredible I had no idea you would be this good with charms and transfiguration." stated Blanche carrying the baby in to the room. "I would have guessed you where more of a potions kind of lady"

"Are you kidding me Charms are my specialty, I stink at potions it was my brother Angelo who was the genius at Potions" stated Sophia

"So now we have a place for little Harry to sleep what now?" asked Rose finished looking around the room.

"We play it my ear, that's all we can do" said Dorothy coming over to the girls and her little nephew.

* * *

Mage: hey guys this is a new fanfic I know not many will like it but I have had this idea and wanted to give it a try


	2. Chapter 2

**Mage:** Hey guys/gals you have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people like this story I love all the reviews I'm getting thank so much.

 **Description:** Dumbledore new Harry wouldn't be safe with the Dursley's so he decided to send Harry to his Great aunt Dorthy Zbornack in hopes that she will give him a life filled with love.

 **Warning:** Possible Yaoi/gay slash.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Girls or Harry Potter

* * *

 **Chapter two**

It would seem the Albus had made the right decision in placing young Harry with Dorothy and the girls Harry had turned out wonderfully he had grown to be a lovely young man even if he was a bit feminine although he'd punch anyone who said otherwise but then agin the only really manly influence in his life was Dorthy ex husband Stan, which wasn't saying much considering everything he's done. He grew to have the charm of his aunt Blanche, the kindness of his aunt Rose, the sass of his Grandma Sophia, and the wit of his aunt Dorothy.

Today we find are selves in the family of fives living room where Dorothy and Blanche where reading like normal soon the silence was broken when Rose waked into the living room from the front door carrying multiple bags of groceries "Hey girls can you give me a hand?" asked Rose hoping for a little help. which the girls where all to happy to give.

They made their way into the kitchen to find Sophia in the kitchen teaching Harry how to cook her famous pasta recipe he was a lovely child having gone through a blood adoption making him more closely related to Dorothy and Sophia which left Harry resembling them even more. The change was certainly noticeable he looked like a male version of Sophia when she was his age. He had shoulder length wavy dark reddish brown hair and lightly tanned skin and was a few inches taller than a child his age, he was wearing blue jean shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt.

"Hey what's going on in here" asked Rose setting the bags on the counter, she made her way over to the stove to take a whiff of the delicious Italian food her 'mother' had made.

"Grandma is showing me how to cook her famous sweet basil pasta sauce." said Harry grinning from ear to ear as he listened to his great grandma walk him through the recipe.

Soon the food was finished and the family of five sat at the table to eat, soon afterwards they washed the dishes and as they where putting them away a tap on the window alerted everyone to the owls sitting outside it.

"Oh my Rose be a dear and let them in" said Blanche making a shooeing motion at the women, Rose made her way over to the window and let in the three owls.

When the owls came into the kitchen all three landed on the island in front of Harry each one holding a letter.

"My acceptance letters came!" shouted Harry smiling as he took each of the letter.

"Maria school of magic, Ilvermorny, and Hogwarts, their all here." said Harry opening the letter.

The girls all watched the little boy open and read his letter each hoping he'd choose a different school, Sophia was hoping he'd pick her old school Maria's school of magic it was a old school in Italy with a rich history of teaching the balance of magic. Blanche was hoping he'd pick Ilvermorny her old school, while shockingly both Rose and Dorothy wanted him to go to Howarts.

After Harry read each of the letter he put all three and the table and looked at his family, "I don't know which one to choose which one should I pick?" asked Harry looking at the three women.

"well honey it's you decision we can't make it for you," said Dorothy "I mean each school as it's own rich history and you have a personal reason to go for each one"

"I know Ilvermorny sounds great but I have to leave my wand their which I don't like the thought of and they really limit the courses to the bare mim and their extra class aren't much to brag about," stated Harry "While at Maria I get to keep my wand and learn all the branches of magic while I'm in school."

"But?" asked Blanche knowing he had yet to say anything about Hogwarts.

"But then theirs Hogwarts my parent's school not to mention it's from my mother country, I guess I need to think about this for a while." said Harry getting up from his seat and leaving the girls in the kitchen.

"Wow he really does have a lot to think about" said Blanche getting up from the table and made her way to the fridge, to pull out one of many cheesecakes they keep in the fridge.

* * *

Mage: hey guys this is a new fanfic I know not many will like it but I have had this idea and wanted to give it a try


	3. Chapter 3

**Mage:** Hey guys/gals you have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people like this story I love all the reviews I'm getting thank so much.

 **Description:** Dumbledore new Harry wouldn't be safe with the Dursley's so he decided to send Harry to his Great aunt Dorthy Zbornack in hopes that she will give him a life filled with love.

 **Warning:** Possible Yaoi/gay slash.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Girls or Harry Potter

Mage: Hey guys I just want to say how happy I am to see how popular this story has gotten I have had this idea for over a year finally grew the guts to post I and I am so happy I did.

* * *

 **Chapter three**

"Remind me again why we can't take the floo?" asked Sophia, sitting next Dorthy on the Plane to England.

Dorthy turned towards her mother and gave her one of her famous scowls, "Becaue the last time we took the floo you and Harry went to las Vegas to bet on horse"

"Hey that was a good trip I tought the kid to play a few card games and to take your loses with dignity." said Sophia, glaring at her daughter.

"You lost my money!" Shouted Dorothy, surprising the people behind her.

"Look Dorothy it's not like I lost thousands of dollars." defended Sophia.

"No you just lost 600 dollars of my hard earned money" yelled Dorothy.

"Ma I do not want to hear another word about taking the plane or so help me I will ground you" Threatened Dorothy,

"Big deal not like I listen when you ground me, I am a grown women after all." stated Sophia, just daring Dorothy to say something.

"Shady pines ma" said Dorothy, looking at her mother.

"I'll be good" said Sophia, taking out her knitting.

"Nice bluff Aunt Dorothy" said Harry, looking up at the older women.

"who said I was bluffing" said Dorothy, with a raised brow.

Time skip

The trip to diagon ally took longer than Dorothy had expected, with the girls all wanting to see something that caught their eye, keeping her mother in sight and with Practically having to drag her nephew out of the Apothecary It made the day seem like it would go on forever.

"Oh sweet relief" exclaimed Dorothy, sitting down in one of the empty chairs outside the leaky cauldron.

"Oh Dorothy relax it wasn't that bad" said Blanche. taking a seat with multiple shopping bags floating behind her before they sat at her feet.

"you didn't have to keep and eye on your mother, and nephew who wanted to wonder around all over the place." exclaimed Dorothy, glaring at the women.

"what ever do you mean I had Harry for Half an hour and he was just fine even if he does take after Sophia." said Blanche.

"Hi girls" said Rose, coming over With Sophia each holding ice cream.

"Hey Rose" said Dorothy, taking the lemon cream ice cream from her friends hand.

"So did you find anything good?" asked Blanche, eating her chocolate cheesecake ice cream.

"Oh yes I found this wonderful store with the best meats and cheeses I have ever tasted" said Rose.

"Oh sound like fun" said Blanche, "Find anything exciting?"

"Oh yes I found the best trout, and I found some nice Dragon steaks" said Rose, pulling out the meat to show her friends.

"Oh that looks delicious- hey wait a minute where's Harry?" asked Blanche realizing the little boy wasn't with them.

"Oh my Goddess, Harry" shouted Dorothy looking around, "Harry where are you honey!?"

With Harry

Harry had managed to sneak away from his grandma so he could get a chance to look at the new brooms beign released. As Harry made his way to the window he was knocked to the ground by a boy with red hair.

As he was getting up a hand was in front of him, grasping the hand Harry looked up following the arm to a larger boy who seemed to be about 14.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy,

"I'm fine thanks it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances" said Harry.

"Trust me when I say the pleasure is mine" said the boy, making Harry blush.

"My name is Victor Krum" said Victor, kissing Harrys hand.

"Oh It's a pleasure Victor I'm Harry, Harry Zbornack." said Harry, giving a small bow.

"Tell me what brings you here Harry?" asked Victor.

"Oh I managed to get away from my Grandma for a bit so I could check out the new brooms for sale" answered Harry.

"Same as me, my grandmoder is a sweet women but has no interest in quitige so" said Victor figuring the boy could peace the rest together.

"ha, ha yeah I know how you feel, do you play?" asked Harry.

"Yes for my school Dumstrung School of magic." said Victor, with a sense of pride.

"I've heard of Dumstrung I had thought of asking to attend but my family thought I should stick to schools closer to us" said Harry.

"Tell me Arry, do you play?" asked Victor.

"No I don't I mostly enjoy watching the sport and flying for fun" said Harry, "Personally the thought of flying on a broom as a bunch of sweaty people chancing after me throwing balls at me doesn't float my boat" said Harry,

'aunt Blanche on the other hand' thought Harry.

"hm yeah, it's not for everyone, I trust however should I make it in the major leagues I would find you watching me" asked Victor.

"Maybe, but you would need to be pretty good" retorted Harry.

"Forgive me for being so forward but would you like to be friends?" asked Victor.

"I would like that very much" said Harry smilling at the older boy, soon the too got deeply immersed in a conversation on quiditge tactics.

But all good things must come to an end because soon the too boy where pulled from their conversation when Harrys' aunt Dorothy yelled for him.

"Forgive me Vicor looks like I'm going to have to go soon" said Harry, looking a little crest fallen.

"Over here aunt Dorothy!" said a Harry, the girls looked over to see Harry walking over to the them with an older bulky boy next to him.

"Aunt Dorothy everyone, this my new friend Victor Krum" introduced Harry.

"It is pleasure to meet you" said Victor, with a bit of forced English.

"Krum, Krum, by any chance is your Grandmother Salina Mero, wife to Charles Vector?" asked Sofia, looking at the boy.

"Yes mame" said Victor, wondering how this women knew his grandmother.

"Why do you ask ma?" asked Dorothy looking at the women.

"Because the Mero's and the Veritellies, have had a blood feud for over a centuries" said Sofia glaring at the boy.

"That because the Veritellies, don't know how to let things go" a new voice joing the conversation.

"Grandmoder?" questioned Victor, hoping this wouldn't effect his new friendship with the lovely redhead.

"You have some nerve showing your face here Salina," said Sofia, glaring at the taller women.

"I ave every right to be ear" said Salina, "Besides it wasn't my mother who stole her friends lover"

"How dare you, you know it was your mother who was in the wrong" said Sophia.

"May your nose grow so large you can fit your purse in it." said Salina.

"May the skin on your kneck get so loose your mistaken for a turkey and served for dinner" retaliated Sophia.

"May your food never hold any flavor" said Salina, before grinning "but if you cook like your mother it shouldn't be that big a difference"

the only sound heard was Sophia gasping before she pulled out her wand.

"Wait, wait, stop this" said Harry, stepping in between the women before the fight got out of hand.

"What is this, you dare get involed in a blood feud?" asked Salina, glaring at the child

"Firstly I'm not a this, I'm Harry, second I'm already involved seeing as this is my grandmother your insulting" defended Harry.

"Gradmoder, this is stupid stop before you cause a big scene" said Victor stepping next to Harry, seeing this caused Salina to glair harder.

"Victor get away from that boy he's no good" said Salina pulling her Grandson away.

"Now wait just a minute" said Doothy, getting up from her seat, "It's one thing to have a feud with my mother, but how dare you say my nephew is no good"

"Ha, anyone from that line," Salina spitting at the word line "is no good, come Victor it's time to go" said Salina dragging her Grandson away.

"The nerve of that women" said Dorothy.

watching the women and her grandson walk away the girls glaring at her as well, no one calls their Harry no good and gets away with it.

* * *

Mage: Wow, just Wow I am stunned with how popular this story is and I just want to thank each and every one of you that had left a review or liked and followed this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mage:** Hey guys/gals you have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people like this story I love all the reviews I'm getting thank so much.

 **Description:** Dumbledore new Harry wouldn't be safe with the Dursley's so he decided to send Harry to his Great aunt Dorthy Zbornack in hopes that she will give him a life filled with love.

 **Warning:** Possible Yaoi/gay slash.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Girls or Harry Potter

Mage: Hey guys I just want to say how happy I am to see how popular this story has gotten I have had this idea for over a year finally grew the guts to post I and I am so happy I did.

* * *

Chapter four

A few weeks later find Harry and the girls at King's Cross Station. The girls were a mess, not wanting their boy to leave but understood that he needed to.

"Oh, Aunt Blanche, I'll be fine; it's Hogwarts, one of the safest places to practice magic," said Harry, trying to soothe the crying southern bell.

"Oh honey, I know, but I'm gonna miss you. Who will I take shopping with me?" asked Blanche, wiping her eyes.

"That's what you'll miss about having him around?!" shouted Dorothy.

"Well you guys got tired of going with me, and Rose doesn't know what to wear," said Blanche.

"I do too," insisted Rose.

"Oh honey please, just look at what you're wearing," said Blanche.

The conversation went downhill from there as the girls began to bicker among themselves. Sophia managed to slip away with Harry to give him some advice.

"Alright kid, I know you're still a little sore with me over what happened with Victor and his Grandma," said Sophia, seeing Harry become a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah a little; I can see why you did that to his Grandma, but why do you have to keep me from talking to him?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, kid, but that isn't what this is about. I want you to know that you shouldn't judge people by their name or actions in the past," explained Sophia.

"How can you say that?" asked Harry, getting a little annoyed at his Grandma.

"Now I know that makes me sound like a hypocrite, but it's how I was raised, just take my advice, okay kid?" asked Sophia.

"Okay, Grandma," said Harry, but they were interrupted by the sound of the whistle going off. "I gotta go; love you."

Soon Harry took off towards the train with his trunk. After settling down in one of the compartments, he looked out the window and waved goodbye to his family who were waving and crying.

Soon after the train left the station, Harry took out one of his books, but when he opened it, he saw that it was hollowed out and filled with letters.

Dear Harry,

How are you doing, my friend? I have managed to arrive to Dumstrung safely and settled into my dorm.

I truly have missed talking with you; hopefully now that I am here, I will be able to send more letters.

Sincerely, Victor

P.S. the runes on the back have some books inside; I think you will like them and hopefully they make up for missing your birthday.

Turning the paper over, Harry found the runes and swiped over them, causing three books to appear.

:A Beginners Guide to Neutral Magic:

:A Step By Step Guide to Being A Medi-Witch or Wizard:

:History of Dumstrung School of Magic:

Harry was ecstatic with the books he had received. After putting his letters back in their hidden case, he set the Dumstrung history and the Step by Step Guide to Medi Magic in his trunk. After relaxing in his seat, he opened his book and began to read and enjoy the silence around him while his owl Hedwig slipped out of her cage and perched herself on her master's knee and relaxed as well.

Just as he was getting to a chapter on defensive spells there was a knock on the compartment door. Before he could even mutter a 'come in,' the person opened his compartment door and sat on the seat across from him.

Leveling a glare at the rude boy, Harry asked, "Um, can I help you?"

"No thanks," said the boy.

Harry only looked at the boy, and the only thought that came to mind was 'wow that's kind of rude.'

"Um okay, I'm Harry," said Harry, figuring he should at least introduce himself.

As aunt Blanche always said, 'it's better to be civil than rude, but trash them when you're in private'; not one of her better lessons but what could you do?

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Hey, did you hear that Harry Potter was coming this year?" asked Ron, "I'm going to find him and the two of us are going to be best mates and go on loads of adventures."

"Hm, really now, and how can you be so sure?" asked Harry.

"Cause he's a Potter and will want to be aligned with one of the best light side families in England which is mine," said Ron, his chest puffing out in pride.

"Maybe he would prefer to be neutral," countered Harry, giving the boy a glare.

"Who's stupid enough to go neutral when you could be on the side of Dumbledore and Harry Potter?" said Ron, looking confused. "I bet you're one of those snotty pure bloods who only cares about themselves and hates muggle born; I can't believe I'm sharing a compartment with a filthy Death eater," said Ron before storming out.

"Well that was rude," said Harry, directing his statement towards Hedwig who was glaring at the door.

The boy and his owl sat in silence for a few minutes while Harry read his book. But they were interrupted again however by a girl with frizzy hair knocking on their door before entering.

'Well at least she knocked.'

"Can I help you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," said the girl.

"No sorry, but there is a summoning charm that could find him," said Harry. "But you might need to find a fourth year to help you; they might know it."

"Wait if it's a fourth year spell, how do you know it?" questioned the girl.

"Oh, my Aunt uses it a lot," said Harry.

"Oh well that is quit interesting , So are you a pure blood then?," asked the girl.

"No I'm what MACUSA, the American Ministry calls a pure half blood." said Harry, looking up from his book.

"Wow your from America, and how is it different from a half blood?"

"my mom was from a long line of pure blood squibs/ and witchs who then married a muggle making her a half blood" said Harry.

"Then when she married my dad who was a pure blood, i was technically a half blood, having muggle blood but sticl more magic then muggle making me a pure half blood."

The girl just looked at him funny then left with out another word.

'hm,how strange' thought Harry

The rest of the trip was silent for Harry; the only sound was of him turning page after page in his book, but he was interrupted by the old lady who pushed the trolley.

"Do you have anything for owls?" asked Harry, looking at the selection.

"I'm afraid not, dear," she said, with a small frown. "But you could have it try an ice mouse; some of the students' cats like them."

"Oh okay, um I'll have some Glacial Snow Flakes and some Chocolate Frogs please, oh, and one ice mouse."

"Coming right up, dear. That will be two sickles and three knuts," said the Lady.

"Here you go, ma'am," said Harry.

'What a sweet boy,' thought the woman.

After unwrapping an iced mouse and watching Hedwig dive after it, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see her eat it.

"You just ate it so it wouldn't go to waste, didn't you?" said Harry, looking at the owl who only gave him a side look before putting her head under her wing.

"Uh huh, that's what I figured," said Harry, "Silly owl."

The rest of the trip went soundly, with Harry pulling on his robes, When the train halted to a stop, Harry was looking around the platform to see many more first years gathering around a giant of a man.

"Fi'st years! Over 'ere! Fi'st years! Follow me!", Hagrid nodded, "Watch yeh step!", he added.

Boats filled the water, and off into the distance you could see a castle sitting high on a mountain. All the windows showing with bright lights coming from them.

"No more'n four to a boat! Yeh all get yeh fi'st sight of Hogwarts soon.", Hagrid ordered.

As Harry got in he helped 2 other students into the boat the bushy haired girl from earlier, and a blond haired boy who seemed rather nervous.

Harry lost his breath in awe as the boats rounded a corner and there stood Hogwarts Castle in all it's glory.

Soon enough the boats soon came up the cliff, Hagrid called out, "Heads down!".

Staying ducked, the boats moved them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the side of the castle. They were carried along a dark tunnel that, Harry guesses, was under the castle. Soon enough they came to area of pebbles and rocks and the boats stopped.

As the boats landed the Grounds keeper Hagrid spoke up gaining everyone attentions.

"eh their, aint that's yer toad?" asked Hagrid pointing to the toad on the ground.

"Trevor!", Neville cried, swiping the toad quickly and holding it close.

Hagrid nodded, and moved over to a set of heavy doors. "Everyone 'ere? Still got your toad? Alrighty then..", he raised a gigantic fist and knocked of the doors

The doors swung open almost at once, to reveal a stern woman with black hair, wearing dark coloured robes. She eyed them carefully, before nodding.

"Tis Professor McGonagall.", Hagrid stated, nodding towards her.

"Follow me.", she ordered, turning around to walk forward.

As the students followed her Harry couldn't help but look at everythiing around him from the moving portraits and the high cieling's, Harry was awe struck by the castles beauty.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet is about to begin, however before you take your seat you will be sorted into your house." said Minerva.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your house shall be like a second family. You will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with your house. You will attend classes with your house. You will spend your free time inside of your house common room.", she said, "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, you will earn house points to aim for the House Cup. For any rule breaking, you will loose points.", she finished.

"The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few moments, so I suggest you smarten yourselves up.", she stated, eyes glancing towards the redhead and Neville. She huffed slightly, "Please wait patiently.", she said before leaving the chamber through two doors that she closed behind her.

I heard the Potter's are attending this year.", said the red haired boy from earlier.

"Not like it matters to you.", sneered a voice.

Harry turned to see a pale-blond haired boy making his way over

"Handy down clothes, freckles, and red hair. Outta say you're a Weasley.", the boy sneered,before noticing Harry,

"Name is Draco Malfoy, pleasure.", he said.

"Harry Zbornak" said Harry,

"hm, I'm not familiar with that name," said Draco, before walking off to join to dumb looking boys.

when McGonagall strode back into the chamber, "Everyone follow me.", she ordered, opening the doors wider for the first years to follow.

She walked right into the large great hall, and Harry found himself staring at the ceiling.

"I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that ceiling is charmed to look like the sky.", Hermione Granger whispered from behind him.

There sitting on a chair, was a old, patched, dirty hat.

Harry noticed that everyone was now directing their attention to the hat. He put his attention in hat as well, waiting for something to happen.

That's when a seam opened open in the hat, and it began to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff is are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"When I call your names, sit on the stool and put on the hat.", McGonagall ordered.

"Abott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blond pig-tails moved out of the line of first years, sat on the stood, and put on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One table burst into applause, and she moved over to said table.

"Hope I don't get sorted into Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one, and Slytherin always produces the worst wizards.", Ron muttered.

Alex shifted slightly, as the rest of the students got sorted.

"Brocklehurt, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

It continued on. Hermione Granger got sorted in Gryffindor, as did Neville. Draco Malfoy got into Slytherin, and many more got sorted into houses. Until eventually, McGonagall finally came down to 'Potter'.

"Potter, Harry!"

"Did she say Potter?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?!"

Harry moved forward, knowing that the whole hall was watching his every move, as he made his way up to the stool.

'hm oh my well while this isn't going to be be very hard, while you have the brains of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor, and the ambition of a Slytherin to get the job done your loyalty and desire to work hard out shines' said the hat

'oh um thank you' thought Harry.

'Your quit welcome' said the hat.

"Better Be HufflePuff!" shouted the hat.

With those words the table decked out in black and yellow stood and cheered.

He sat at the end of the table, and watched as the rest of the first years were sorted.

"Hi I'm Hannnah." said the blond girl with pig tail, from earlier.

"Hi Hannah, I'm Harry" said Harry, introducing herself.

After dinner and the school song, Dumbledore explained the rules to them which included staying away from the third floor corridor and to stay out of the forbidden forest, and set them off on their way.

* * *

Mage: Wow, just Wow I am stunned with how popular this story is and I just want to thank each and every one of you that had left a review or liked and followed this story.


End file.
